SasuSaku Oneshots!
by xxVioletCherryBlossomxx
Summary: Two fan fics in one, both are extremely short. First description: It was Sakura's turn to patrol the village. Not a single soul was in sight. That is, until suddenly- "Sakura…" Who was that? Second description: A note under my door. 'Meet me at the park at two. I have something to tell you.' What could be so important she had to tell me personally? It must be important. SasuSaku!


**A/N: I decided to combine these two one shots together cuz they're both extremely short. Short, but to the point…SASUSAKU! XD Seriously, I fan girl too much. Anyways, hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Title: **Awaiting Your Return

**Description: **_It was Sakura's turn to patrol the village. Not a single soul was in sight. That is, until suddenly- "Sakura…" Who was that?_

**..::Sakura's POV::..**

It was my turn to patrol the village tonight and everything was quiet. Not even a single breeze was in the air. Everything reminded me of that night…the night when my most loved one left me and the village. I sighed as the memories came flooding back to my head again and leaned on the village gates.

"Sakura…" a voice whispered behind me.

"WHAAAA!" I screamed in surprise.

"Shh… if you continue screaming like that, people will hear us." the voice said. It sounded so familiar. A voice that I wanted to hear again for so many years. It gave me emotions of anger, sadness, and pain. Yet…I yearned to be near that voice. My eyes widened in memory of that voice.

Slowly, I turned around and saw his face. That face. The face of the boy I loved. "S-Sasuke-kun…" I murmured, staring at him in shock. Tears full of those emotions rolled down my cheeks. I reached my hand out to his face and he held it.

"I'm back for you, Sakura." he smiled painfully. I couldn't resist the urge anymore. I pounced on him, pushing him to the wall. I put my face against his warm chest and cried silently. He caressed me and I cried harder.

"Where did you go Sasuke…where have you been…all these years…I've been waiting for years…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Sakura… but I'm back. And I won't leave you again. I'll stay with you forever from now on. I promise." he said and hugged me tighter.

After a while, I pulled away and looked into his intense, but heart-warming eyes. I stood on my tip-toes and reached up to his face. He knew what I was doing. He pulled my face in, while closing his eyes. I closed my eyes as well. And our lips met. I put my hands behind his head and pushed it closer while he held my hips. A moment later, we parted and smiled at each other.

"Sasuke… I want to stay with you tonight and forever." I said. "I love you."

* * *

**Title: **My Feelings For You

**Description:** _A note under my door. 'Meet me at the park at two. I have something to tell you.' What could be so important she had to tell me personally? It must be important._

**…::Sasuke's POV::…**

I walked towards the park, to the place where I would meet Sakura.

Earlier, she put a note under my apartment door saying: _Meet me at the park at two. I have something to tell you._ I wonder, why couldn't she just tell me after class? It must be pretty important.

Once I reached the park, I heard Sakura's voice. "No… I can't… Stop… Please… NO!" she screamed.

I ran quickly to the direction of her voice. There, I found two boys with Sakura. One covered her mouth and the other held her arms together so she wouldn't escape. When she saw me, Sakura tried to talk but only muffled sounds came out.

I glared at the two. "What are you doing to her, you bastards?" I snarled. They hesitated, looked at each other, then looked at me.

"Who are you? The hero coming to save the day?" one of them mocked. The other laughed. "Not." he said, changing his expression.

"Answer my question. Or I'll make you answer it." I warned.

"Hmmm? Think you can stand against me?" one of them said. He let go of Sakura's arms and walked towards me. He took out a kunai from his pocket and took his fighting stance. I got ready and took out my kunai, too. The boy disappeared in a flash and appeared to my right. He raised his kunai up and-SLASH! Blood covered the ground. Deep cuts and scars. A kunai sticking out of the ground. Two unconscious bodies lying on the floor.

**...::Normal POV::…**

"That's what you get. Trying to kidnap a defenseless girl? How immature of you." A voice said.

And voice belonged to- "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in awe. He had moved so fast, he had defeated the two boys in less than a minute.

"Let's get to the point. You wanted to tell me something?" Sasuke asked. Sakura blushed.

"R-right… I wanted to meet you here because…" she began and trailed off.

"Because?" Sasuke looked at her and raised a brow.

"Because I love you!" Sakura blurted out, blushing madly. Then, a shadow fell over her eyes. "It's okay. You can reject me. I know you wouldn't like someone like me since you rejected Ino." she said quickly all in one breath.

"Sakura-" Sasuke started.

"No! I-I mean… stop it. Please. I don't need to hear your response. I get it. You don't like me." she said, shaking. Tears dropped to the ground.

"Stop it, Sakura." Sasuke said firmly. Sakura flinched. She didn't expect him to say that. "It's okay, Sakura. Thank you. I…" he began and stumbled off.

"Sas-" Sakura tried.

"I like you. No… I love you. I love you, Sakura." Sasuke confessed, cutting her off. Sakura raised her head and widened her eyes. Sasuke had actually accepted her feelings and returned them! She smiled at him warmly. He smiled back at her. They walked towards each other and Sasuke hugged her.

"I love you." she said. "I love you too." he replied.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! :D Both were actually written by Naomi, and heck, I loved it when I read it so I got her permission to post it on FF since she used to share this account with me. Yes, I know the stories were really short, even if I combined them together in one fan-fic, but I tried to add as much details as possible without making it unnecessary. Please R&R and let me know what you think! ^-^**


End file.
